


Something Different

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaanian erotic poetry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sorry Not Sorry, but close, kind of messed Ben's head up, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: Rey's friends encourage her to spice up her relationship. She asks Ben to talk dirty to her, with mixed results.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Who was supposed to work on her two multichapter fics? Me.  
> Who wrote this one-shot instead? Also me. Blame May the Fourth.

“I say he is little kinky piece of shit!”

“Nope, totally vanilla.”

“Come on, Rose, have you seen him? The helmet, the gloves, how he owns the room… And he is totally into choking.”

“Not to mention that Rey looks _a lot_ like Leia _and_ Padme. The boy has serious mommy issues. I wonder if he makes her wear that slave outfit.”

“I’m pretty sure that _she_ tops the hell out of him.”

Rey clears her throat. “Hi, guys!” Rose, Poe and Finn abruptly turn to her with matching guilty expressions, the latter blushing furiously. Despite missing the better part of the conversation she has heard enough to know who the subject was. Rey is not particularly surprised, the deflection of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his relationship with Last Jedi is the hottest gossip on the Resistance base. But the mix of embarrassment and curiosity she feels through the Force makes her pause.

“Is everything OK?” Her friends smile awkwardly.

“Yes, yes, we were just wondering…” Poe rubs the back of his neck, while Finn makes him big eyes, “what is Ky- Ben into?” Rey blinks in surprise.

“Um, apart from the Jedi stuff? Calligraphy.” Finn sighs in relief. Rose cocks her head.

“No, dear, he means what does Ben _like_?” She emphasizes the word with weird eyebrow wiggle which confuses Rey even more.

“Meiloorun fruit pie, I guess. Why are you asking?” Poe’s face pinches as if he has a toothache.

“No, I mean more carnal pleasures.” He _also_ wiggles his eyebrows. Rey starts to suspect that it’s some kind of code she is not privy to.

“Well, he’ll never refuse bantha steak.” Poe hides his face in his hand. Rose sighs loudly.

“Stars, Rey, he means physical stuff.”

“Like cuddling? Or like training?”

“Like fucking!” exclaims Finn, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “You know, when he puts his thingy into your you-know-what.” Everyone stares at him blankly.

“Thingy,” Poe repeats dryly.

“Maker, Finn, if I knew that you have a problem saying ‘penis’ and…” starts Rose but he quickly cuts in.

“Anyway, do you two have sex?” Rey nods. It’s not like she is ashamed of Ben or her feelings.

“Yes, of course. You could have asked properly the first time around.” Poe’s shoulders relax. He looks at her curiously.

“So, what are his kinks?”

“What are kinks?” asks Rey making Rose sigh again.

“Something extra you have in bed. And no, extra blankets doesn’t count.”

“Um, pretty normal stuff, I guess?” Her friends size her up.

“Costumes? Spanking?”

“Choking?”

“Role-play?”

“Do you call him Daddy? Or Supreme Leader?” Rey looks at them, fluggerbusted.

“No, why would I? That’s weird. We don’t do anything like that.”

“Not even dirty talk?” asks Poe incredulously. “That’s when you explicitly describe what you are doing,” he clarifies immediately.

“No.”

“Maybe you should try,” gently says Rose with a hint of pity in her voice. “Just to know what you like.”

 

Later Rey thinks about it, then thinks some more. It’s not like she is unsatisfied with her love life, but she doesn’t have a lot of basis for comparison. Jakku wasn’t exactly a place for self-discovery and until Ben Rey wasn’t even interested in sex enough to try. With him, though, it’s just another way to express her love, something simple and natural, which doesn’t require costumes or role-play or anything like that. Ben is gentle and sweet and caring, and they’ve both had enough of roughness and aggression in their life to bring it into bed and yet… Despite being fairly sure (as much as you can when you share each other’s headspace) that he is satisfied too, Rey thinks that maybe Rose was onto something. It won’t hurt trying after all.

She decides to start small. Spanking is out of question, and so is choking. Ben will never raise a finger to hurt her and his scar is enough of a reminder for her as well. She won’t call him Kylo again and she is lukewarm to the idea of _him calling her_ Supreme Leader. Same goes for Daddy. Father topic is a can of worms neither is ready to open. Dirty talk it is.

The opportunity presents herself quickly (well, it’s not like they can keep their hands to themselves _at all_ ). Ben returns from the meeting late and fuming, muttering something about ‘incompetent idiots’ his mother is making him work with. He is pent-up with restless energy, badly needing either extra training hours or intense love-making. Rey knows exactly what she prefers.

She tugs him down for a kiss mid-runt and he goes willingly, as always. Ben wraps his arms around her and walks her backwards until her knees hit the table. He lets go of her mouth focusing on sucking that spot below her ear that makes her knees week. In retaliation she caresses his ears, making her big broad man purr like a kitten. Rey smiles contentedly. Now is as good time as any.

“Ben, talk dirty to me.” He hums, continuing to mouth her neck. She tugs his hair with little more force than necessary. “Ben.” He lifts his head, his pupils blown wide. “Talk dirty to me.” Her lover blinks confusedly.

“If that’s what you want.” Rey gently caresses his cheek.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ben nuzzles her palm.

“I have never done this before, Sweetheart,” he answers, flushing. “I’ll try to be good for you.” Rey’s heart warms at his open, vulnerable expression.

“I love you,” she tells him sincerely.

“I know. I love you too, Sweetheart.” Ben smiles at her shyly, than takes a deep breath as if gathering his thoughts. “For you have ravished my heart.” Rey blinks. That was not what she expected to hear.

“Your sweet loving is better than wine,” croons Ben in her ear ridding her of her clothes. “Pleasant you are, my love, your stature comely like a young gazelle.” Rey’s hands freeze in his hair. _What is he doing?_ Oblivious of her reaction, he continues assaulting her neck.

“You are lotus among brambles,” he pants, teeth scraping her collarbone. Rey is not even entirely sure what bramble is. “You have dove’s eyes, my love, and your locks are as fair as cinnamon,” Ben promises, his hands wandering all over her body. At this point Rey is usually barely sane with arousal, but now she is very, very confused. She did research a little and _this_ is not how dirty talk supposedly goes.

“Your teeth are like pearls and your lips are like threads of scarlet,” he whispers and her fingers still on the clasps of his tunic. _What is he talking about?!_ “Comely is your speech, my love.” Well, funny, because Ben is the one who is talking. “Your cheeks shine as honeyed apples.” At this point Rey starts to suspect that he is trying to make her hungry. And not _hungry_ hungry.

“Your lips are most sweet, cover me with kisses, my delight.” That, she can do. And she does eagerly, because when he kisses her, he _can’t talk_ and maybe they can finally move toward the fun part.

But no such luck. They separate for air, breathing heavily. Ben looks her straight in the eye. “Your eyes have captured me, I’m in the fever of love,” he says sincerely. Well, it’s not like Rey wants to argue that.

His fingers find the clasp of her breastband and she sighs in delight. Finally. Rey closes her eyes. And then Ben utters, “Your breasts are like two fauns and your smile is a blossoming flower which appeared amidst the sands,” he says before taking her nipple in his mouth. Her eyes fly open. To tell the truth, she _loves_ his mouth on her, but her brain is still processing the way he used to describe her fairly unimpressive chest. _Why, Ben, why?!_

Somehow he still hadn’t picked up on her dumbfounded state. Rey peeks into the bond only to see that _he_ enjoys this _a lot_. Not that it was necessary – his pants tent with his excitement. Maybe she can push him in the right direction?

“Bed,” she whispers huskily and he gathers her in his arms in bridal carry. Rey thinks she will never get tired of this. She tells him as much. Ben hums happily before lowering her on the bed. He has already lost his tunic and fidgets with his pants, which is not easy since Rey is diligently exploring his chest. Well, it’s not her fault that it’s mouthwatering, right? And then…

“Your lips are red lilies wet with myrrh, make me drunk with your kisses.” Rey pauses long enough for him to lose both pants and underwear. Usually she would be all over him but now she just stares with wide eyes. “Let me lie among vine blossoms, in a bed of apricots!” proclaims Ben before joining her. She barely notices him tugging her pants off, her head processing the image of them wastefully lying on the fruits.

“Your breasts are like pomegranate, my love,” Ben says between leaving kisses on her abdomen and that’s the last nail in the coffin of her arousal, “and just as sweet are your lips. Let me drink the water of your blessed fountain,” he pleads ducking between her legs. “Let me stay in the mountain of myrrh until the day breaks and the shadows flee away.” Rey can’t take this any longer. She captures his locks and tugs his head up.

“Ben, what are you doing?” He blinks at her, clearly confused.

“What you have asked me. Talking dirty.” Rey stares at him.

“That’s not a dirty talk, it’s a bunch of flowery words.”

“Flowery?” Ben asks with indignation.

“Ornate. _Intricate_. Hardly inappropriate.” He gapes at her.

“Hardly? That’s _extremely_ inappropriate. I would die from mortification if anyone other than you heard me.” Rey furrows her brows.

“Ben, you were supposed to tell me how wet and tight I am and how good I’m taking your cock. Instead you compared me to fruit salad and quadruped mammals. Where did _that_ come from?” He looks at her, wide-eyed, than buries his face in her belly.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. Through bond Rey feels his embarrassment. Her chest tightens. She runs gentle hand through his hair.

“What it is? You can tell me.” Ben tentatively lifts his head, his cheeks flush.

“Promise, you won’t laugh.” She nods. “Before… before my parents sent me to Luke, I spent most of my time in the library. With books.” He pauses. Rey gently pets his head. “Some of them belonged to Bail Organa, he collected old Alderaanian poetry. Including erotic poetry. My parents never censored what I read,” he mumbles in her skin. Something in her head clicks. Of course Ben will cite obscure long-dead poets, it’s not like his teenage years as padawan and later serving to Snoke left him with loads of experience. They have learned everything together after all. “Are you angry?” Rey smiles.

“For quoting me poetry of your mother’s homeland? No, why would I?” Ben looks at her with those puppy dog eyes that make her insides melt.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” he says with a tone that she knows all-too-well.

“You didn’t,” Rey says fiercely. “You are never a disappointment, not to me.” He sighs and kisses her belly-button. She runs her hand through his hair and _thinks_. “So if I tell you that you are very welcome to my garden to drink honeyed juices of my pomegranate, that will be inappropriate?” she asks curiously. Ben instantly flushes scarlet.

“Very.” Rey loves seeing him flustered. She loves _making_ him flustered even more.

“And if I invite you to rejoice in my fountain?” His blush deepens. Even the tips of his ears are red.

“Rey,” he choks. _Delicious._

“Maybe you should come search the hills of frankincense, mmm?” she asks innocently watching his blush spread all over his chest while his eyes darken.

“Please, you are killing me.” Ah, Rey knows the feeling.

“Then let my beloved come into his garden and eat his pleasant fruit.” And she means it.

 

“So,” intones Rose.

“So,” Rey says in her best ‘I don’t know what you are talking about’ tone.

“Have you tried talking dirty?” asks Poe too eagerly.

“Yep.”

“And?”

“Not our thing. I guess, we are more into praise kink,” she says lightly.

“Of course you are,” mutters Rose.

“How about you?” Rey asks side-eyeing Finn.

“I can say ‘penis’,” he says dryly, his cheeks flush.

“But not without blushing yet,” quips Poe.

“Hey, you can’t even see it with my skin color!”

“Believe me, baby, we can,” says Rose patting his hand sympathetically.

“So I was wondering,” starts Poe tentatively, “since your boyfriend came to the vanilla side, no pun intended, could I, um, borrow his helmet? It’s not like he needs it, right?”

“I don’t…” says Rey but Rose interjects.

“You? Definitely not. _Me_ , on the other hand…”

“All hail Supreme Leader Rose Tico,” dutifully mumbles Finn. Rey laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> All the flowery ornate stuff that bothered Rey so much was mostly borrowed from Song of Songs.


End file.
